Escaping the winter and night
by rainbow smiler
Summary: Sunshine sure doesn't want to marry the Night prince... But when they get sabotaged by the peevensies and Caspian will her chance to meet her true love come true? Willl the white queen take over narnia with sunshines soul and light? Well read on to find out :3
1. Chapter 1

SUNSHINE POV:  
I sighed as I walked into the entrance of the throne room. The bright morning light shone on my golden leaved crown reflecting its color. I went and sat on my throne, my golden glittery dress falling on my feet. I straightened up just as I was taught to as my mother the queen and, my father the king entered. "Good morning dear." My mother said sweetly. I smiled softly yet I still felt upset that they were going to make me marry the prince of the night… In came the messenger of the night kingdom. How depressing were his clothing. Black and dark purple. He seemed a little shocked of our clothing but soon got over it and cleared his throat.  
"King Jerome and Queen Lydia, I have come to address that your daughter Sunshine will soon meet her future husband Drake." He said shakily. I rolled my eyes how boring…. "They will meet tomorrow according to your agreement on both sides…" He stated clearing his throat. My parents nodded and sent him on his way. I groaned and got up fiercely. I walked out the room the guards bowing as I slammed the door. I saw my tutor on my walk to my room and said: "I shall not be disturbed today with lessons… the deal is confirmed so let me enjoy my last days here." She nodded quickly and I went into my room. I threw myself on my bed and hugged my stuffed horse. My room's sunny painted wall could not give me comfort, and my baby yellow blanket could not give me the comfort I wanted either. I then realized what I wanted was for my parents to just come and say it was all right... But of course that would never happen. No for as King and Queen of the Day kingdom they were to show no weakness…. I covered my head with the blanket and cried myself to sleep …. The dreams I had just horrible… just plain old horrible…  
I woke up the next day gloomily ...Today was the day... I sat on the chair of the table and waited as the servants served me to eat. I ate my breakfast sadly.. the bacon didn't satisfy me as it usualy does, and the warm maple brown sugar porridge just tasted like nothing to me. As I drank a glass of chocolate milk and ate a piece of apple pie I felt lonlier than ever. I motioned for the servants to take the food away and they did so quickly.I sat alone as always and stared at my surroundings quietly. The cahndlier's golden glow seemd dull to me... I then realized that my parents never ate with me... I don't know why but it hurt me to know more than ever that they did not care if their daughter was alone...  
I left to go change out of my morning gown. The maids brushed my curly brown hair that had copper in it softly. It fell in mid length and my sunkissed face was cleaned. I was perfumed and dressed into a baby yellow gown taht flowed as I walked. They put up my hair and made it look as though it cascaded. I put on some yellow flats and my crown was put on my head. It wasn't very big it was small yet so delicatley designed with autumn golden leaves and suns all around it. I sighed and looked inmy mirror as the maids left.  
I looked at my reflection silently... what was I going to do ? I heard the chariot of the Night kingdom arrive. I went to the window and stared... It was beautiful! I had silver and moons were engraved all over with white horses pulling it... I left to the main room and the doors were opened by the guards. I thanked them and I saw my parents staring out the window of their room. I waved farewel and blew goodbye kisses politely as my bags were loaed. I got in the chariot and was greeted by Night prince himself... **( ****_Author:sorry_**** if it wasn't good it was my first time typing a story here :) Tell me what you think and i'll write more... ideas are welcomed for the night prince's looks)**


	2. Chapter 2

SUNSHINE POV:  
I stared at the night Prince' s midnight blue eyes and felt upset that I was going to marry this person.**...** that I didn't even know. he smiled a tight lipped smile that even looked fake to the most dumbest person. I looked out the windows as the carriage rode away. "Do you have a garden Sir Drake?" I asked softly.I loved flowers and if I were to marry a person I didn't know I would love for them to have a garden. A strange chuckle arose from the Prince. " My dear princess there is no garden... for there is no Sun." He replied looking at me. I stared out as we approached the forest... what a miserable future I had ahead of me.

The rest of the ride was a big bore for all the Prince had to say was all about himself and how "handsome" he was. We were soon interrupted by a hit of the carriage presenting itself on my side. Intently i stared and saw a pare of deep brown eyes on a tanned slim face . " This is it Peevensies!" The boy replied loudly. An arrow hit the front and the carriage landed sideways. By force me and the Prince were dragged out. "LET GO OFF ME YOU NINNIES !" Drake replied angrily as we were tied up. ...Oh how brave... ' s pale face paled even more when he saw the tanned boy. "Well if it isn't Caspian..." Drake replied in disgust. "Seems that you do recognize me."Caspian said smirking to himself.A nine year old girl came out smiling. "Did we catch them?" she asked .

"Apparently you did . After all we are tied up. "I replied smiling to myself. I shook my head and began to laugh in disbelief. I did NOT agree to this."Yes we did Lucy." Caspian said .Another girl came and I saw Caspian blush . " Nice work Susan. " He stated. Quickly after her two boys came. Immediately the one with dirty blonde hair captured my eye. I scolded myself for thinking that maybe he would be my Prince charming. Ha look what happened to the actual Night Prince .. he had begun to cry. How manly. " You the girl who are you?" Caspian asked.I rolled my muddish eyes. " State your friends names and I shall state mine in return."I said looking at him amused. " This Edmund my little brother and this is Peter my older brother. "Lucy stated nicely as she addressed the black haired boy as Edmund. I nodded and smiled happily. Now we were getting somewhere. " My name is Sunshine. I am the daughter of king Jerome and Queen Lydia. I am princess of the day kingdom." I said smiling cheerfully. What could I say this was better than hearing Drake brag about himself. Caspian and the rest of the kids got into a huddle to talk. I saw Peter glance at me. Worriedly I looked back at him. He just gave me a secret reassuring smile.

"If you are the princess then you should be able to fight with a sword. "Caspian said . He threw a sword in front of me telling Peter to fight me. " Yes i should but may I remind you I'm TIED up so I can't grab the sword and FIGHT !"I said raising an eyebrow. Lucy giggled and broke her serious face. Grumbling Caspian untied me and I moved my wrists sighing in relief. I grabbed the sword and got into a fighting stance this should be easy...

**(A/N: sorry if it isn't good . I had to stay up at night to write it .well sorry to not update quickly but I hope you enjoy it :) I DO NOT OWN NARNIA I ONLY OWN DRAKE AND SUNSHINE! well I'll try to update this is for a guest that reviewed so hope you like it "guest" :3I did it for you so you better like it -_- :3PLEASE REVIEW I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YA' 'LL THINK THANKS AGAIN FOR READING!) P.s I'm writing in a kindle so it may take a while since I barely got it two days ago.**


End file.
